


Book Commentary: Same Difference

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [71]
Category: Same Difference - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Same Difference

  * So, Emily starts off with talking about those stereotypical kids’ drawings of the sky being horribly inaccurate, then her best friend Meg starts talking about how Emily should get a mohawk while at art school over the summer before her senior year of high school. OK…
  * Emily’s commuting to her classes only three days a week and won’t be basically third-wheeling for Meg and her boyfriend. Apparently.
  * Oh, fun. Emily and Meg grew up in one of those fancy gated communities. Because privilege is fun. 
    * And the girls always get the same Starbucks order? Enough that the baristas always know to ring it up for them as soon as they show up? Come on.
    * And they have matching initial friendship necklaces? _Really?_
  * Yeah, I’m definitely putting this in my nostalgia tag because it’s starting out _so pretentious_.
  * Great. Meg’s a total Mary Sue who’s pretty and popular and super sweet, with a cool boyfriend and straight As in AP classes. And Emily the Narrator is your standard “generic art geek girl” or something.
  * So, basically they live in the suburbs but with Small Town Boredom. OK.
  * Meg’s getting ready for her six-month dating anniversary? I mean, sure, celebrating annual dating anniversaries is cool, but six-month ones are just so extra.
  * Yep. We’re having one of those moments. “Oh, I’m not that great of an artist, and I’m still used to drawing dumb-looking cartoony people,” Emily says as Meg looks over the napkin sketch of her.
  * But… what starts out as looking like Meg’s about to gush over the picture (because we’ve already been over how gorgeous Meg is a couple times already), she’s just like “Ew this makes me look fat.” Shallow much?
  * Rick shows up and starts being the overly cute boyfriend, which leads to Meg crumpling up the drawing, which leads to Emily thinking “I hate seeing my art crumpled up like that” as if she wasn’t planning on doing that anyway when Meg first tried grabbing the napkin.
  * Rick’s supposed to be this super-nice boyfriend and taking so much consideration of the fact that Meg and Emily are super tight, but already seems vaguely dismissive of Emily’s art. Yeah, that’s… definitely not sketchy (no pun intended, but sarcasm definitely intended).
  * The art class Emily took in high school the year before wasn’t taken seriously by anyone, even the teacher, but the teacher did think Emily was good enough to sign Emily up for a pre-college art course and act as the teacher recommendation. Seems legit.
  * And we end the chapter with Meg apologizing for hiding the sketch of her while Rick was there “until Emily could fix it.” Yeah, either Meg actually is super shallow, or Rick really is a manipulative bastard and Meg won’t admit it.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
